


Cooped Up

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Modern day Carol and Therese celebrate Carol’s birthday in quarantine. (a little tidbit for the great CB’s birthday; and for my own boredom).
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Cooped Up

“Darling, have you seen my cigarette pack?” Carol called out from their bedroom, where she was rummaging through her nightstand.

Therese was pouring over emails in the office for a brief moment. Being a successful set designer now by the age of thirty-five, she too was suffering the consequences of the lockdown with all theatres shutting down.

“I threw them away, like you asked,” she responded without looking up. _Maybe if I start selling more photography prints, that’ll keep us going for a bit. Lord knows I’ve got plenty._

Footsteps approaching made Therese glance up. There stood Carol, in a set of comfy clothes with a plaid robe thrown over top, clearly annoyed.

“You said you’d take this chance of being cooped up to quit smoking,” Therese said softly, closing her laptop. Carol’s mouth was set in an exasperated line and she rubbed her face with her hand, blonde waves falling over her eyes.

“I know, I didn’t think it’d be this _hard_ though,” she grumbled. “I’m just so _bored_ all the time that it’s the only thing I can think of.”

Therese felt a smirk pulling at her lips as she admired her partner huffing like an offended teenager. Even past the age of fifty, Carol looked better than she ever had. Her figure and features never ceased to excite Therese and now with them being alone and stuck at home she got to appreciate it even more.

Therese stood up and straightened out her grey slacks, pushing her glasses to sit on top of her head. Her white collared shirt had enough buttons undone to showcase her cleavage and Carol, of course, eyed her greedily.

“That’s really all you can think of today?” Therese hummed as she walked up to Carol, a hand trailing down her arm.

“If you care to remind me of how _old_ I am now, spare me,” Carol scoffed, arms crossed. “I’ve noticed it simply by looking in the mirror.”

“You’re hardly old,” Therese said, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling her closer. “You’re just aging, baby. We all are.”

“Hm, some of us. You still look the same as you did when I saw you at that counter the first time I met you.”

Therese chuckled as Carol pressed a light kiss to her lips. “Liar.”

Therese had made an effort all day to please and celebrate the love of her life, but being stuck inside made it somewhat difficult. The ongoing rise of the pandemic, lockdown procedures and the strange routines they’d fallen into proved to occupy both their minds most of the time.

Rindy and Abby had called earlier to wish a happy birthday to the blonde. She had only waved their praise away, and instead focused on hearing everything that was happening in _their_ lives, because that would always be more interesting for her than to be reminded that she was yet again a year older.

Therese knew Carol was agitated with not being able to see Rindy regularly, who had her own place further in the city now, and trying to quit smoking. Plus, she’d caught Carol often looking in the mirror, pulling at the wrinkles on her face and poking at all the flesh and marks she deemed _unsavoury_ in herself.

Every time that happened Therese made sure to pull her to bed and love her until she was too exhausted to _think_.

And now here she was, determined to do the same thing, by loving the woman she cared for so fiercely on her special day.

Carol had tried to turn around, presumably to head to the kitchen where a birthday cake with multiple slices cut out still stood on the counter. She squealed when Therese yanked her back, holding her tighter and nuzzling the soft skin of her neck. Carol’s hands flew up to grasp at Therese’s shirt and she moaned as warm lips began tracing along her jawline.

“You’re not _old_ , Carol,” Therese murmured against her jaw as her fingers undid her robe, slipping under her shirt to trace patterns along her soft abdomen. Carol whined at the cool touch of her hands and huffed in protest to what she was saying, but melted further into Therese’s hold nonetheless.

“I _am_ ,” she grumbled. “I’m nearly a proper senior. Now let me go and taste some birthday cake so I don’t have to think about how ancient I feel.”

“Hm, fine,” Therese responded as her hands brushed over her lover’s back. “But do you have any idea what ends up tasting better with age?”

Her fingers toyed with the rim of Carol’s underwear.

“Wine...” Therese kissed her mouth, “...cheese...” her lips trailed to her pulse point, “ _You_.” She bit down and sucked a harsh mark into the fair skin and Carol whined, hands tangling in Therese’s hair. Her hips started rocking against Therese as fingers slipped inside her underwear.

“ _Therese_ ,” Carol gasped. “N-not like this, in the _office_ , gosh we’re not _teenagers_.”

Therese laughed. “Bed?”

“Mhm, please.”

Therese smirked and let go of Carol, who straightened her robe a little before heading to the bedroom. As she was following, Therese closed the office behind her and paused in the kitchen to pull out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

The way they were celebrating wasn’t the most exciting or significant in any way (when Carol had turned 40, that was a different story), but they had learned over the years that all they really needed to celebrate was each other.

Now even more so.

Therese entered the bedroom and nearly dropped the bottle of champagne as she saw Carol laid out against the sheets, completely nude. Her legs were spread and her fingers were gripping the pillows underneath her. There was that knowing, cunning twinkle in her eye that Therese loved so much, and she sucked in a deep breath at the sight. She could tell Carol was still slightly nervous with the way she gripped the sheets, but her confidence had returned.

No fancy add-ons, no sexy music, no toys.

Just _Carol_.

And that was all she needed.

Therese set the bottle and glasses down on the dresser and approached the bed. She slowly undressed before crawling up to hover over Carol and kiss the tip of her nose.

“Happy birthday, baby,” she said with a grin. Carol chuckled and brushed Therese’s bangs out of her face. She settled down in between Carol’s legs and peppered kisses from her collar bones down to her hips.

Carol sighed above her and closed her eyes, her body relaxing and opening up to Therese, with every mark, wrinkle and spot unabashedly on display for her younger lover.

And Therese loved her with all her heart, and all the strength she could muster for the rest of her birthday, until Carol was gasping for air, sweat dripping down her brow and holding onto Therese for dear life, cigarettes long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for stopping by :) I wrote this for CB's birthday yesterday and posted it on my tumblr (amerrierworld.tumblr.com). You can find most of my fics there, though I'm meaning to re-post many of them here as well.  
> CB is a legend and a queen and no one can change my mind on that, also Carol and Therese are my absolute faves so here's my homage to them.


End file.
